YOU HURT MY HEART
by yizhan
Summary: pasangan yang cukup bahagia jika dilihat secara mata kasar..tetapi kebohongan sentiasa ada dia setiap kisah..janji hanya mainan semata dalam hidupmu..aku membencimu..


Title : you hurt my heart

rate : T

pairing : kim jongin x do kyungsoo

length : 1/?

fanfic ini mengandungi yaoi..nggak suka nggak usah baca dong..author sih masih baru..jadi jangan nge-bash ya..

-dorm-

di dalam dorm atau lebih tepatnya itu di kamar kaisoo...kelihatan pemuda manis nan imut kayak bebek#ditampar#aduh maafin author kayak bidadari maksudnya lagi menggerutu pelan...ini semua sih gara2 beruangnya nggak mau bangun..udah dikejutin mulai tadi tapi enak lagi tiduran..kyungsoo kan lelah kalau gini terus..yah..bidadari tadi itu do kyungsoo..yang lagi tiduran kayak beruang di hutan itu yang malas nya amit2 deh itu kim jongin..semenya kyungie..nggak percaya..itu udah viral loe..

'masa sih harus pakai cara itu..aish..nggak ada pilihan ntar dimarahin suho hyung lagi kalau telat..' kyungsoo sih sebal sendiri.

"jonginnie~bangun dong ntar klau telat gimana.."

"hmm~" tuh kan jongin itu susah banget dibangunin..

"YAA!!KIM JONGIN BANGUN ATAU TIADA JATAH UNTUKMU SEBULAN"

Mendengar jatahnya diambil mana mungkin jongin mau.dan itu membuahkan hasil kerna jongin langsung bangun dari tidurnya yang mirip beruang itu#nggakusahnyebutgueberuangterusauthorgila#

"hyung~aku kan udah bangun..kalau mau ngejutin aku itu kan gampang..tinggal cium aja"ucap jongin dengan senyum mesumnya..

"MESUMM..SANA MANDI"muka kyungsoo itu udah merah kayak kepiting rebus..

"hyung kan aku mau morning kiss..pelit amat sih.."

"nggak mau..kamu bau jongin..mandi sana" tolak kyungsoo sambil mendorong jongin ke kamar mandi.

"kalau gitu aku nggak mau mandi selagi kamu nggak nyium aku sekalian kita bisa telat..kamu yakin mau nolak aku lag hmm??"goda jongin ke arah kyungsoo..jongin tau kyungsoo mau ikut arahannya tapi kyungsoo aja yang pemalu..walaupun sih dia bisa aja nyium kyungsoo terus tapi lagi asik liat uke nya itu cium bibirnya sama mukanya yang merah itu..itu lebih menyenangkan..

"kyung..aku hitung sampai tiga kalau nggak kamu tau kan jawabannya"

satu..'aishh..gimana ya'

dua..kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya

ti...chu~sepasang bibir merah plum mendarat tepat di bibir jongin..tapi itu nggak lama sih sebelum pemiliknya memisahkan pautan itu dan melarikan diri ke dapur..

"akk..akuu tunggu di dapur jongin.."ucapnya sebelum benar2 keluar dari biliknya..

"hehhe..hyung hyung"jongin hanya ketawa perlahan melihat kekasihnya yang masih aja malu..dia berlalu ke kamar mandi dengan cepat..sebenarnya sih dia itu juga takut kalau ntar dimarahin sama suho..kadang angel exo itu bisa jadi devil kalau marah..mengerikan~

-dapur-

kelihatan semua member exo lagi ngumpul dirja makan..kecuali kai tentunya.suho yang melihat kyungsoo ke dapur dengan sedikit berlari itu heran sih..

"kyung..kamu kenapa??"tegur suho lembut.

"ahh suho hyung..nggak apa2 kok.." elak kyungsoo..nggak mungkin kan kyungsoo mau bilang kejadian tadi ke suho kan..suho hanya angguk aja..

"owh..dimana kai?"tanya suho kerna nggak melihat kelibat kai di belakang kyungsoo.

"dia lagi mandi hyung..kalian makan aja duluan..aku nungguin jongin aja"saran kyungsoo kepada member yang lain..dia kan kasian karna membernya nggak makan dari tadi.

"arra..kalau gitu jangan telat ya..bentar lagi kita ada show"

"nde"

-15 minit berlalu-

selesai mandi,jongin ke dapur..dia tidak melihat member lain hanya ada kyungsoo di meja makan..

"kyungie,kamu ngapain disini hmm?"heran sih hanya ada kekasihnya aja..

"nungguin jongin..kamu kan belum makan lagi jongin"jelas kyungsoo.

"OMO!!jangan2 kamu belum makan kyung karna nungguin aku,jawab aku kyung"desak jongin..kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan..dia takut jongin marah.melihat kyungsoo seperti itu,jongin tersedar kesilapannya.

'pabo jongin'dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"kyung..maafin aku kyung..aku kelepasan tadi..well aku hanya khawatir..jangan begitu lagi ya"pujuk jongin sambil mengusap kepala kyungsoo.mendapat anggukan sebagai balasan,dia tersenyum pelan.

"kajja..kita makan."kyungsoo mengikut arahan jongin sambil tersenyum hangat.

Tanpa mereka sedari, ada seseorang melihat mereka di sebalik dinding dengan marah bukan lebih tepatnya ke arah kyungsoo..lama kelamaan dia tersenyum pelan

"nikmati harimu kyungsoo sebelum aku menghancurkanmu secara perlahan" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

TBC

maaf ya kalau chapternya agak pendek..mohon reviewnya..arigatou minna-san.kita jumpa di chapter depan ya


End file.
